scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cover Clover
''Cover Clover ''is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Ireland, the land of shamrocks and folklore. While visiting the ruins of Blarney Castle, they encounter a leprechaun. But this is not of Irish folklore. This is an evil, ugly, huge leprechaun bent on destroying the famous Blarney Stone. Synopsis The gang go to the Ireland to visit Blarney Castle. Velma is driving along a highway, testing her driving skills. The Mystery Machine almost crashes. Finally, they arrive at Blarney Castle. The gang get out, and are greeted by the sight of screaming tourists. An evil, amused laugh is heard from inside. The gang quickly run to admission, saying they can help. They are motioned toward a room. Inside the room, they meet the curator, Mr. Higgins. He is British, not Irish. He says that an evil leprechaun is terrorizing Blarney Castle. He seems to be scaring away tourists from kissing the famous Blarney Stone. The leprechaun also scares tourists away by using evil spells, for example to have stones narrowly kill the tourists, sending them out. Mr. Higgins says that if this continues, he will have to ship the Blarney Stone to a museum, brick by brick. The gang says they will help and ask where they can find out more about the leprechaun. Mr. Higgins says they can visit the library to find out more. The gang thank him and leave. Once outside, they find an old, homeless man who is Scottish in the castle. They investigate him, because he looks suspicious. He says he is simply an old man looking for shelter. For some reason, no one will take him in, and now he is wandering Blarney Castle. He also knows a whole lot about Irish folklore. Once he leaves, Fred says to split up. He also wants to try something new, so he and Velma go to the library, and Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne go to the Blarney Stone. In the library, Velma finds information about leprechauns. They are actually tiny, mischief-causing creatures who supposedly hide a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Leprechauns usually have red hair, green clothing and pointed ears. If you can catch a leprechaun, he will grant you a wish. They are usually luck-creatures. At the snack bar in the library, Fred meets a girl called Patty Otye. She is St. Patrick's great-great-great-and-so-on-granddaughter, and she feels the Blarney Stone is insulting to him for absolutely no reason. Velma pulls him in, and he investigates more in the library. Meanwhile, at the Blarney Stone, Shaggy and Scooby show that they have bought tons of luck-charms and found shamrocks for protection against the leprechaun. Shaggy wants to kiss the stone for luck, so he starts going under (held by Daphne and Scooby). Daphne spots something, and Shaggy nearly falls. She finds a piece of paper reading "Irish Folklore Museum". As Shaggy almost kisses the stone, the leprechaun appears and laughs. He reads an Irish magical spell and the floor starts moving. Shaggy falls through, as Scooby has let go of him to run in fright, and Shaggy (who is a champion gymnast) backflips into a room under. The leprechaun keeps on chanting, and as Scooby and Daphne run, the door closes, and both barely make it. They find the library and tell the gang what happened. The gang goes to find Shaggy. Shaggy, meanwhile, is in a room with no light. He finally finds a light switch, and when he clicks it on, he finds numerous pictures of the leprechaun. He quickly gets two pictures to show Velma, and hears voices from upstairs, so he goes there. The gang is there. Shaggy shows Velma his clues, and she tells Fred to set a trap. In the trap, Scooby and Shaggy are disguised as crazy tourists. Shaggy will lower Scooby under the Stone, and then he will try to kiss the stone, and then when the leprechaun appears, Shaggy will pull Scooby up, and then flash the signal. A net will then be thrown over the leprechaun. So Shaggy lowers Scooby under the stone. Suddenly the leprechaun appears, and Scooby is almost pulled up, but the leprechaun shoots a beam of energy, and Scooby starts sliding down. Scooby runs up and flashes the signal, but the net catches him instead, and he tumbles, smashing straight into the leprechaun, and they roll down the stairs, and the gang follows. Finally they stop, and the leprechaun is too dazed to stand up. The Evil Leprechaun was Mr. Higgins. He wanted the Blarney Stone shipped to a museum, but he couldn't get a permit for that unless something was threatening it. So he dressed up as the leprechaun to get a permit. He used unseen computers operated by sound to move the floor and do that stuff. The episode ends with Shaggy kissing the Blarney Stone. Cast and characters Villains *Evil Leprechaun Suspects Culprits Locations *Ireland **Blarney Castle ***Blarney Stone ***Library ***Hidden room Notes/trivia *There is no actual library in Blarney Castle; it was simply made up. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *The Scottish Old Man's beard was brown for one second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Patty Otye's mouth moves to Daphne's words. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 *The Five Best Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Quotes "The Mystery Machine almost crashed a dozen times on the way here, Velma." -'Daphne' "Okay, Daphne, you go with, ah, Shaggy and Scooby, no, wait go with me. Actually, I'll go with Velma, and Shaggy and Scooby will go with Daphne. Or is it...oh, whatever." -'Fred' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1